1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for retaining urine within the bladder of a male patient by accomplishing urethral occlusion from the exterior of the penis.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for treating urinary incontinence in males are know to the art which utilize a clamping or compressive force on the exterior of the penis to close the urethra. These devices generally rely on a mechanical or pneumatic source of pressure along the underside of the penis, and focus that pressure along a ridge or band extending parallel with the urethra. These devices tend to apply sufficient pressure to pinch or close the urethra, thereby retaining urine within the bladder of the patient until the device is selectively removed for voiding.
Many of these devices present a fairly large profile for the patient to wear comfortably and unnoticeably, as well as a bulky mechanism or complex array of components and connections that may be difficult to operate and inconvenient in other aspects of daily usage. In addition, many of these devices have limited effectiveness, if any. While some may provide sufficient pressure to accomplish urethral closure, they may also tend to restrict or interrupt blood flow via the arteries of the corpus cavernosa and branches of the dorsal artery of the penis, thereby presenting the risk for injury or damage to the vascular system of the penis and mitigating against extended usage of the devices. Several representative examples of these devices are shown and described in detail in the various patents submitted with this disclosure and made of record in the file history hereof to show the general state of art in this field.
Also known to the art are several types of high-compression elastomeric rings for treating impotence by encircling the penis and occluding blood flow from the corpus cavernosa, these rings sometimes being used in combination with a vacuum chamber to enhance the patient's erection prior to the ring being applied. Some variations of these compression rings are designed to permit urethral flow for ejaculate. While such devices effectively accomplish a result which is diametrically opposite to that of a urethral occlusion device for treating urinary incontinence, several representative examples are shown and described in detail in the various patents submitted with this disclosure and made of record in the file history hereof for the purpose of showing the general state of that field of art.